


A Moonlight Walk

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [16]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Moonlight, Nighttime, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After a late stay at school, Hachiouji and Sekizan walk home in the dark.[Prompt 16 – Moonlight]





	A Moonlight Walk

With Gion having dragged out rugby practise begging Sekizan for extra tuition, it is dark by the time Hachiouji and Sekizan finally begin their walk home from school.

“You know, you could’ve just said no, Seki,” Hachiouji says, hand interlocked with Sekizan’s.

Sekizan glances at him. “I know. But he wants to get better and he’s so damn persistent.”

Hachiouji laughs. “He certainly is.”

Squeezing his boyfriend’s hand, Hachiouji stares up at the night sky. It is 9:50pm, and the sky is almost black. He can see loads of stars, and the moon is almost full, shining brightly. He smiles.

“It sure is pretty,” he says. He looks at Sekizan; his boyfriend stifling laughter. “What?”

“Nothing. You just have this wonderful habit of saying random things. And I happen to find it very cute.”

Hachiouji blushes and Sekizan smiles.

“But you’re right. The moon is beautiful.”

“Hey, do you want to come around my place tomorrow?” Hachiouji asks. “My siblings will be there, but we can do our homework and then watch a kids movie with them when they start bugging us.”

Sekizan squeezes his hand. “Sounds great. I’d love to.”

Hachiouji grins and stares up at the moon.


End file.
